lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doraemon (Missing 1973 Anime Series)/@comment-34816247-20180324132723
I have all the dis of must the episodes! Here they are! Episode 1 In a day that Nobita Nobi goes to school, he is late again, and he is scolded. He can't resolve an easy math problem, is slow in the gym class and fails at baseball, something that created tension with Gian. At the night, he tries to do his homework, and of course he fails to do it. Suddenly, the desk opens and Nobita falls off the chair. A white hand with no fingers with a blue arm appears and a blue cat-shaped robot named Doraemon gets out from the desk. Nobita is confused and uses a chair as shield. Watching, Sewashi Nobi, Nobita's great-great-grandson, gets out from the desk as well. Sewashi tells Nobita that Doraemon came to help him and save him from his laziness and bad luck so that Nobita's future relatives can live in peace. Nobita insists on helping him on his homework, so Doraemon uses the Restoring Beam to fix Nobita's homework. Nobita is happy, and the next day he goes introduce Doraemon to his parents, Nobisuke and Tamako. Horrified, they start to throw things at him, so he uses a mysterious ray gun to hypnotise them and let them sleep. Doraemon gets out and gives scared Nobita a Heritonbo. They fly in the clouds, then they go near Suneo Honekawa and Takeshi Gouda, flying over them, making them surprised. During the day at school, everything was strange. Sensei and the class couldn't resolve a math problem of 1+1=, Nobita said that the answer was 2 and then a praise storm came over him from both Sensei and the classmates. In the gym class, he ran faster than everyone. When he came home, he discovered the secret: during the night, Doraemon used Kurupa Rays Gun to hypnotise everyone in the town. Nobita thought it was amazing, but shortly then he changed his opinion: Dad didn't went to work and Mom was playing to the houses instead of cooking the rice. An angry Nobita told Doraemon to return everything to how it was. Doraemon's first plan didn't succeed... Episode 2 Nobita goes where everyone is playing the ball and gets hit in the face. He wants Suneo to apologize but he says that "it's Nobita's fault to walk where the ball is flying". Nobita goes to beg Doraemon to give him a gadget to make Suneo apologize. Doraemon takes the Bow-Bow Grasshopper, when it flies into your opponent's nose hole, it makes them feel bad and apologize. Then, Nobita accidentally dumped the bag filled with grasshoppers, and they all diffuse in town. People in the city were apologizing all at once. And although they managed to recover it, it wasn't quite successful. Episode 3 Doraemon has been acting strange recently. When Nobita asked, he told him that he has fallen in love with a white cat in the roof. Doraemon will not be able to keep calm if she is on front of him. Nobita will give advice to Doraemon in order to make him confident, though it didn't go very well. At the end, Doraemon successfully asked the cat to go out on a date. Episode 4 My ancestor was a worthy keeper who was able to use the famous lords and was a warrior", says Suneo, who boasts of his ancestors. Envious Nobita asks Dad: "What were our ancestors?", then he replied "they were hunters", so Nobita decided to check with Doraemon in the Time Machine. The ancestor was a coward person and bad hunter. Nobita proposed him to go and fight in the war, but he rejected and Nobita had to impersonate him and made a big success with the tools of the future. At the end, Suneo's ancestor took the credit and Nobita's ancestor remained as how it was.